Far infrared rays are thought to have the potential to be used to generate blood circulation in the body. In 1870, Dr. Pleasanton, a researcher in the United States, published research showing the relationship between light frequency and the rate of growth of cells and tissues, as well as their rate of cell division. Also, Dr. Neils Finsen, cured lesions and variola using red and infrared rays.
More recent research performed by Tiina Karu, M.D., of the Laser Technology Center in Russia, holds that this spectrum of light speeds up cellular metabolic processes, such as, but not limited to, stimulating the activity of mitochondria, and triggering enzyme activity as well as the healing, regeneration, and normalization of damaged cell tissue. Sunshine is known to emit far infrared rays. Electricity can also generate far infrared rays. A method of far infrared generation with electricity is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,610,082. However, the conversion of sunshine or electricity to generate far infrared rays may not be an efficient method for promoting blood circulation and other cellular processes in the body.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques for providing far infrared rays for use in promoting blood circulation and other cellular processes in the body that do not require sunshine or electricity.
Table 1 lists an exemplary formula for the natural ingredients in a toxin-absorbing patch, according to an embodiment of the present invention.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.